Amor Odium
by MiniMichael3
Summary: Amor Odium, un sortilège très amusant pour Voldemort, le Directeur de Poudlard. Et si on ne le prononce pas correctement les conséquences sont... hilarantes.


C'était le moment propice. Face de Serpent leva sa baguette et prononça le sortilège. Demain, sera un jour haineux contrairement à la tradition. Et d'un rire diabolique, il rejoignit son lit, situé au bout d'un couloir caché par le portrait de ce cher vieux fou. Car oui, Voldemort était Directeur de Poudlard depuis que son Maître des potions ait faussement tué le vieux barbu. Seulement, dérangé comme il l'était, le Seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas fait attention à une chose : au lieu de dire « Amor Odium » il avait dit : « Omor Odium »…

Le lendemain, jour de Cupidon, d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones ayant une seule idée en tête, jour maudit pour un certain professeur, jour que tout le monde attendait : Oui, vous avez deviné juste, ce jour était le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Donc je disais, le lendemain, tout le monde se réveilla, excité comme des puces pour ce jour hormonal, euh pardon traditionnel. En particulier, une jeune femme avec la chevelure de lionne, représentant bien sa maison. Excitée comme elle était, (NDL : non pas comme les esprits tordus le pensent…) elle se prépara en vitesse et parcouru en courant le chemin menant à la salle de bain des Préfets. Hermione, une fois dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et plongea dans l'immense baignoire. Elle en ressortit revigorée et passa un linge autour d'elle. Puis voyant l'heure, elle se pressa, puis courut pour retrouver sa chambre. Alors qu'elle virait dans un tournant serré, elle ne vit pas l'ombre noire sur son chemin et fonça dedans.

« Aie, vous pouvez pas faire… Oh euh pardon Professeur Rogue. » Dit-elle en se relevant.

« Hmpfgrp…. Miss Granger !» Tonna-t-il. « Epargnez-moi vos excuses, 10 points en moins à Gryffondor et une retenue. »

« Mais… c'est vous qui… » La voix de la jeune femme se perdit dans les profondeurs de sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit le regard-qui-tue-mais-pas-vraiment de Rogue.

« Et donnez-moi ce linge.» Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Quoi ? Je rêve ou bien ? Pas possible, Rogue me demande de retirer le dernier rempart cachant ma nudité… Je sais bien qu'il est bizarre mais à ce point-là… » Pensa-t-elle tout haut.

« Déjà, c'est PROFESSEUR Rogue, ensuite vous aviez qu'à remettre vos sous-vêtements si vous étiez un peu intelligente. » Railla le soit-disant bizarre homme.

« Bon… je pense que je n'ai pas le choix… Ou bien si, attendez… » Murmura Hermione. « Accio Baguette » s'écria-t-elle.

La baguette en question arriva à toute vitesse, percutant au passage la tête chérie de Roguinouchet, non enfin Rogue, qui pesta contre l'incapacité de ces cornichons sans cervelles à qui il avait à faire. Hermione, quant à elle, profita de l'inattention de son professeur pour créer un T-shirt trop grand et le passer, puis de tendre le linge à Roguinouchet.

Quand il la vit, il resta incrédule plusieurs minutes puis se ressaisit. « Et bien encore 10 points en moins pour attaque injustifiée envers un professeur et 5 points en moins pour avoir fait de la magie sans baguette. » Sussura-t-il en la dépassant.

« Bon écoutez-moi bien, Severus Rogue, je refuse de vous laisser tranquille tant que vous ne m'aurez pas redonné ces points retirés injustement, et j'irais jusqu'à voir Dumbledore pour les récupérer, s'il le faut. » explosa Hermione, en le menaçant de sa baguette.

« Sont-ce des menaces, Miss ? » Demanda le Maître des potions, moqueur.

« Non, ce sont des paroles issues d'un exposé. » Ironisa la jeune femme.

« Vous savez que je ne supporte pas qu'on me menace, Miss. Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de manière féline de la fameuse Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

« Ah oui, bien sûr puisque je suis censée être la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Sur-Tout. » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Je ne vous permet pas, Miss. » Cria Rogue, en la prenant par le col de son T-shirt et il la plaqua contre le mur.

« Pourquoi ?, c'est pourtant bien vous qui m'avez affublée de ce surnom, non ? » Dit-elle.

« Oui… » Gronda-t-il.

Ils étaient à présent très proches, la tension montait entre eux comme une flèche et soudain il voulut l'embrasser. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes… Mais des cris l'en empêchèrent. Furieux, il se retourna d'un bloc, relâchant Miss Granger par la même occasion, et tout deux assistèrent à la dispute du siècle. En effet, le Survivant-Qui-N'avait-Rien-Demandé-À-Part-D'avoir- La-Paix se disputait avec sa deuxième conquête, très jolie d'ailleurs, j'ai bien sûr nommé Miss-Je-Suis-Amoureuse-De-Harry-Potter-Depuis-Mes- Douze-Ans, c'est-à-dire Weasley Fille ou Ginny pour les intimes.

« Mais Ginny, tu sais bien que Voldemort voudra t'utiliser pour m'atteindre.» Disait le survivant en essayant de calmer sa petite amie.

« Et c'est une raison, pour m'abandonner ? » Cria-t-elle, sa voix grimpait de plus en plus haut.

« Bah nan, normalement. » Dit Voldemort.

« D'où tu sors, toi ? » Demandèrent en même temps Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Rogue.

« De nulle part. » Répondit Bellatrix, qui chassa des poussières sur sa robe.

« Oh non pas toi ! » S'exclamèrent Voldy et Hermione.

« Pourquoi ? » Quemanda Ron qui passait par là en haussant un sourcil à la Roguinouchet, euh pardon Rogue.

« Nan mais c'est mon truc ça, Weasley. » Cria le Maître des potions.

« Oui bah, la femme que tu tiens dans tes bras c'est ma copine, œil pour œil dent pour dent comme on dit. » Répondit Ron.

« Ah bon ? J'en ai pas le souvenir pourtant. Et puis j'aime Rogue. » Souffla Hermione.

« Hmmm… » Fit Rogue, en enlaçant la jeune femme « Moi aussi ma chérie ».

« Arrrrrgh, je vais te tuer Rogue…. » Cria Ron, jaloux.

« Won-Won t'es où ? J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer : Je suis enceinte. » La voix de Lavande retentit.

« Maître ? Moi aussi j'ai une nouvelle. Je vous aime. » Dit Bellatrix, sautant sur l'occasion.

« Oui, mais ça tout le monde le savait déjà, bébé. » Répondit Voldemort, en l'enlaçant.

« Hmmmm…. » Fût la seule réponse de Bellatrix, en raison qu'elle embrassait son homme.

Harry et Ginny en voyant tout ça, se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

« Quoi ? » Crièrent tous les couples.

« Eh bien, c'est fou… » Ils ne purent dire rien de plus, toujours écroulés de rire.

Bien loin de là, un vieux fou barbu et une femme stricte buvaient à la réconciliation de tous.

« Heureusement que Voldy a mal prononcé la formule Albus. » Disait Minerva.

« Hmm… Oui heureusement…. » Répondit le vieux fou, rêveur.

La suite, seul Fumseck la connut.


End file.
